Repairing The Damage
by SunMoonNeko
Summary: Yusuke and Keiko just couldn't get it to work, and after meeting again after so long, Keiko isn't sure if she wants to move on. Yusuke has though, with the beautiful miko and contemporary dancer, Kagome!
1. Realization

**Chapter 1 Realization**

Keiko was very happy.

Standing on a busy street corner in downtown Tokyo, waiting for the cross walk light to turn green, she was very pleased with her life at the moment. Her studies at the local university were going very well and Keiko had always prided her self in being a good student.

'Well, more than that has been going well,' she thought happily to her self as she moved with the crowd across the busy street. Cars around her honked and beeped their horns, some very impatient drivers even sticking their heads out their windows. Ignoring all this, the smiling girl hurried along, eager to reach her destination.

"He better not be late," Keiko muttered to her self aloud. She quickly caught her self on that train of thought and pushed it from her head with a firm shove. "He's not Yusuke," she told her self, walking into the gates of the Shimari Park. 'No,' she thought, 'I haven't seen Yusuke or anybody for a long time now. Not since I left home and Yusuke and I broke up.'

Finding the bench next to the ice cream stand and sitting down, Keiko settled herself in, still lost in thought.

After Yusuke had come home, things did not go as planned. At first she thought it was because he had been gone for so long, that's why they were so out of sync. But as a few weeks turned into a few months, they still fought. It didn't help that Yusuke continued to take cases from Koenma the Prince of the Reikai and held no interest in continuing his education. Keiko had done her best to try to motivate him into going back, even going so far as to offer him 'rewards' for studying.

At this, Keiko blushed and quickly glanced around to see if anyone had noticed her odd behavior. Satisfied that no one had, she returned to her thoughts with a light blush still spread across her cheeks. Although her and Yusuke had never 'done it', they had shared some very intense, passionate kisses before breaking up. After he has left the human realm to go see some demon lord, those kisses had only grown in force. Along with Yusuke's naturally perverted nature, things had gotten compromising a time or two.

However, no matter how much she tried to encourage him, Yusuke did not return. '_What do I need an education for? The Toddler pays me for my services to Reikai. All I have to do is go and take care of some weak ass bad guys and we're all set. Why can't you let this go Keiko?_' His annoyed voice echoed in her head as she crossed her arms with a huff.

'_Fine! Just fine! Don't go to school, or University! Stay a no body, going no where!_' She remembered snapping back at him, too angry to acknowledge the hurt look in his eyes. She only saw the way his teeth ground together, the fists at his sides tightening. From there things had only gotten worse. Harsh words flew back and forth like a legendary ping pong match, and a few times she even unleashed her hand on him, screaming how much of a jerk he was. 'But…he never stopped me,' thought Keiko as she let the bad memory that had directly resulted in their break up fade away.

Shaking her head, the pretty brunette looked around for her date. After she had entered the local University, she'd been too angry to even think about dating. That hadn't stopped some of her male classmates from trying though. Eventually she had broken down and agreed to a few offers, but none had become something more until an upperclassman had asked her.

His name was Tosimoto Yuu and he was two years ahead of her at university. He was of mixed blood but had grown up in Japan. His goal was to become a private doctor and he actively participated in the campus sport club. He was very much against violence and thought all 'save the world' acts belonged within the police's hands. He was always on time for class and their dates, prompt even, and always a gentleman. 'Basically,' Keiko thought, 'as opposite of Yusuke as possible.'

'Well, except for today, he's late.' She frowned as she checked her watch. They had agreed to meet at the park at 2pm, it was now 2:26pm. Yuu had a meeting with his professors earlier that day to discuss which medical university he'd continue onto after he had graduated at the local one. When they had made their date, he told her that he wasn't expecting the meeting to take too long. '_I look forward to our date Keiko-chan,' Yuu said, a gentle smile filling his face._

Deciding to give him a bit more time before leaving, Keiko turned her attention to the people in the park.

The Shimari Park was the largest one in downtown Tokyo, as well as the most popular one. It bordered a small nature reserve on one side, giving it a real forest atmosphere. Once the tree's thinned out towards the corner, there was a long stretch of sidewalk with a gate entrance, which she used to enter, before turning to the park's corner and meeting a multiple leveled wall the separated the busy street and sidewalk from the park; both a protective buffer and a decorative landmark.

The wall had three levels and was built out of a white sandy stone. It towered high over the section of the part devoted to the young children, the impressive jungle gym full of young boys and girls playing and running around. The surface of the wall had been engraved with its name and the family that had paid for the part it self.

'_**Shimari Park**_

_**Tsukino Family'**_

Underneath the family name was their crest, a waning crescent moon with a small flower with six petals in its cradle.

She mentioned the unusual symbol to her mother once, on her weekly phone call home. "Oh, that's the symbol of the Tsukino family, dear. They are a family of very old blood in this area, samurai and royal ties." Keiko's mother informed her.

"Royal? What do you mean, how can it be both?" Keiko asked as she moved around her tiny apartment, picking things up while balancing her phone between her ear and shoulder.

"I read it in a magazine about them. Apparently Tsukino-sama isn't just a very handsome business owner," her mother said with a brisk telling tone. "A few centuries ago one of his ancestors, a powerful lord, fell in love with a peasant girl and married her. He was also a strong samurai which was important because other lords tried to take over his land, thinking his love for the girl was a sign of weakness. But the warrior lord defended his lands and his wife; keeping them both safe and so the other lords came to accept her and his rule. They had many children, but only was a girl, the youngest. Her name was Shimari and she is the ancestor of today's living Tsukino family. What a way to honor her! Isn't that sweet dear?"

Keiko had agreed with her mother, it was a very sweet way to honor one's ancestor. Although she thought the symbol was still an odd one, she put it out of her mind.

There were many different types of people at the park; children playing together while their mothers took a moment to relax on a bench near by. Older children broken up into groups determined by gender playing near each other, trying to catch each others eye. There were couples of every age walking around together, stopping at the ice cream stand a few yards away from her. There were even a few people relaxing in the grass, overshadowed by the trees or running along the pathways though the park. It was all very peaceful to Keiko.

Lazily looking around the park one more time before leaving, something caught her attention on the wall. Usually, people who came to the park respected the engraved wall and held themselves back from climbing it. However, there perched on the highest level, was a person.

Too far away to see properly, Keiko stood up and made her way towards the offender. "Just who do they think they are, sitting up there," Keiko said, working her self up into a huff.

As she got closer, she could make out the person to be a male about her age with slightly long black hair, long lean legs enclosed in light blue jeans. His torso was hidden away by a large butterscotch leather jacket with the sleeves pushed up past the elbows. He was paying more attention to what was going on, on the other side of the wall then in the park, so Keiko couldn't make out his face.

'Probably looking down girl's shirts,' she mentally growled. 'That's just something Yusuke would do, in fact this guy kind of looks like him…' Narrowing her eyes, she walked until she stood just under the Yusuke look alike.

Taking a chance, Keiko took a deep breath and yelled.

"YUSUKE! What do you think you're doing!"

"Woah!" he yelled, his body teetering forward from the sudden jolt.

Placing his hands between his legs against the stone wall, Yusuke sat up safely. Peering down after taking a relieved breath, his eyes fell upon the young woman in front of him. Although her hair had lengthen since he had last seen her, he easily recognized the pissed off face below him.

"Keiko? What are you doing here?" he asked cautiously, happy that he was so far out of her reach and thus out of her hitting range.

'Even though I'm a demon now, it still hurts when she hits me,' Yusuke thought to himself, watching as Keiko stomped her foot at him, her hands fisted on her hips. Her body language screamed anger, but there was a light in her eyes that told him that it was mostly for show. 'Even so, better safe then sorry!' he told him self as he crossed his legs together, his hands balancing him as he leaned forward over the edge of the wall.

"I could ask you the same thing Yusuke! And what are you doing on the wall? It's not meant to be sat on you know!" Keiko said her voice full of that angry hum she always got when she was lecturing him.

"I know; I'm not an idiot, geez. It's got a real nice view up here though," he replied, waggling his eyebrows at her. When they were dating, she'd get very jealous over him looking at other girls, even if it was just glimpses down their shirts or up their skirts. Even though it was harmless for him to look, she'd always give him a good pounding on his head and a lecture. 'But not anymore, she can't justify hitting me this time!' Yusuke thought gleefully to himself, smirking just a bit at the brunette as she puffed her self up more, her feathers ruffled.

Seeing as she was about to lecture him regardless if she got to hit him or not, Yusuke quickly stepped in to stop her before starting. "Hey, could you tell me what time it is? Its important." He asked her, giving her his most charming smile in hopes to distract her enough to at least avoid a long one.

Glaring at him, Keiko glanced down at her wrist watch once again. Frowning at how late her date was she told Yusuke the time, "Its five to three. What's so important that _you_ are worried about the time?" she asked him suspiciously.

Ignoring her question Yusuke crossed his arms across his chest, looking down at his feet. "She's late, geez, and she yells at me not to be!" He muttered to himself, a pout forming on his lips.

Catching his words regardless of his mutter, Keiko frowned a bit. Although she didn't consider herself to be a conceited person, she prided her self in being the only girl that wasn't afraid to approach Yusuke. He had fought all his life and there wasn't a single person in their area that wasn't aware of his name and what he looked like. Either out of fear or respect, people knew who he was and gave him a large barrier because of it, especially girls. Most didn't want such a violent guy in their lives.

"A girl, huh? So I guess this means you're having a date. And you're left waiting for once!" Keiko said, a smug look coming over her face. "Now you know how I felt every time you were late to one of our dates. It sucks doesn't it?"

Yusuke looked down at his ex, an eyebrow lifted and a careless look on his face. "Not really, Kagome and I take turns being late on each other. We're both busy people, so we understand why one is a bit behind," he told her, wiping the smug look right off her face.

Even though he didn't resent Keiko for what happened between them, it didn't mean he wasn't still a bit sore. She was the girl he thought he was going to marry, spend his life with. He had thought she would accept him no matter what he was, but it hadn't turned out that way. She could never understand the things he needed, the demon side of things.

Surprised that Yusuke replied in such away, Keiko quickly hid her hurt feelings behind a stubborn turn of her face. Towards the end she had never really understood why he couldn't be on time for their dates, or even why he had to run out on them. At first she had understood and accepted it was for his job, and had brushed it off, 'After all, it was only a few minutes here or there, no big deal.' Too bad those few minutes soon turned into 30 minutes or even an hour. It grew until he wouldn't show up at all, leaving her waiting at their meeting spot, alone surrounded by happy couples.

"Whatever Yusuke, say what you want," Keiko told him, dismissing the topic all together. 'Better that then an argument here at the park,' she thought, mentally giving her self a pat on the back for the matured move.

Silence fell between them, him sitting on the wall that wasn't meant to be sat on and her standing below him, looking anywhere but directly at him. It stretched until neither could handle it and, giving a big sigh, Yusuke uncrossed his arms. "So, how's school going? Is it everything you wanted?" he asked, looking to the side as if he didn't care.

"Yeah, it's really great. I'm learning a lot and I've met a lot of interesting people. Well, nothing like home though," she offered up, her lips twitching a bit at the thought of meeting more demons at university. 'Yeah right, Yusuke's job is to make sure there isn't any.'

"Sure, nobody else out there like us!" he replied, a small grin on his face. The team may not have been together anymore, with Kurama busy working for his step father's company, Hiei watching over a portal in demon world and Kuwabara working while going to a school at a smaller college, but they still made time to meet up every now and then to hang out. Sometimes even just to fight for the hell of it. 'Nothing like a little workout with some old friends,' Yusuke thought happily.

Silence fell once again between them, but this time it was less hostile. Even though things didn't work out between them and they both had been hurt by it all in the end, they had been friends once. Those old habits of childhood were hard to loose, so it made it difficult for them to stay angry at each other when confronted. "So, are you waiting for anybody?" asked Yusuke, this time looking at her.

Blushing lightly, Keiko nodded her head. He was making the effort to be polite, so she would return the gesture. "He goes to my university, a junior. He wants to be a private doctor, so he had a meeting with the professors today. He's running a bit late," she told him. Keiko knew that Yusuke wouldn't really care who she was dating now, but she wasn't sure how she felt about him knowing she was dating someone else. 'But he's dating someone else, too. That Kagome person. I hope she doesn't show up,' she thought privately.

Yusuke lifted his eyebrow at her again, noticing how she avoided giving him a name. 'Well I guess I just have to ask then!' he thought to himself. 'It might be fun to scare the little bastard, just for fun.'

"This wonderboy got a name?" he asked, keeping his face carefully blank as to not tip her off. Keiko was annoyingly good at reading his 'trouble' face.

Hesitating for a moment, Keiko decided to answer him, 'Yuu is late anyways, he'd deserve a bit of a scare for it!'

"His name is Yuu, Tosimoto Yuu. He's mixed; a brunette complexion, a good solid 5'10", an athletic body. Academic looks, you know the type," she told him, looking down at her nails as if bored, like she wasn't interested. 'Maybe he'll think nothing serious is going on between us.' She thought hopefully. Even though she was interested in Yuu on a personal level, she didn't want Yusuke to know that. 'Though I'm not sure why,' she thought, frowning a bit at her deceitful feelings.

Snorting to him self, Yusuke scanned the park for Keiko's date. He didn't really care about who she dated anymore, but he found it strangely appropriate that she was dating someone so far away from his own personality. "A real nerd, huh," he said, laughing.

Before Keiko could defend her date choice to him, they were interrupted by a voice shouting out Yusuke's name.

"YUSUKE! HEY! OVER HERE!"

Turning their heads towards the sound of the voice, Keiko was stunned. Running along the sidewalk was a young woman. She had long, beautiful blue-black hair pulled up into a high ponytail, it swung from side to side as she all but sprinted towards them. She was small in many senses of the word, a short 5'4" petite frame that Keiko could never manage to bring her self down too, no matter how much she worked out. Most of her height was in her legs, which were left partly bare in dark jeaned shorts that hugged her wide hips and the dark gray leggings that cut off mid calf, her little feet slapping against the pavement in small heeled sandals. Despite the long baggy white shirt she wore over a dark green tank top which poked out from one revealed shoulder, Keiko could see that the girl was packing a full C cup chest that bounced as she moved. Slung over one shoulder was a large messenger bag, a cheerful yellow color, the shape of which had begun to distort due too how full it was.

"Kagome!" Yusuke shouted back from the top of the wall, waving his hand at her. Keiko glanced up at him, noting his cheerful face and how excited he looked at seeing the girl. Looking back at the approaching girl, no, woman, Keiko noticed the details of her face. She had striking cerulean blue eyes surrounded by long dark lashes that glanced at her before returning adoringly to the young man that sat on top of the wall. Her naturally pink lips curved and bowed into a smile that caused even Keiko to feel a measure of warmth looking at it. Her skin was clear and healthy, having a healthy pink glow to its underlying olive tone. 'Simply put, this woman is gorgeous,' Keiko thought.

Finally reaching the wall, Kagome bunched the muscles in her legs and leaped up to the first level and then the second and third, to reach her date. She had been late due to practice, her troop's coordinator was unsatisfied with some scenes of importance, and all of them had to remain behind until dismissed. As soon as she could, she had taken a quick shower to wash away at least most of the smell of sweat off her skin, and changed into her street cloths. Packing the rest into her sunny messenger bag, she had rushed out of there, hardly speaking to anyone.

"Sorry to be so late Yusuke, you know how the baby is," she told him, taking a few deep breaths of air. Running was part of her usual work out since she had returned to her time, but it had been a long time since she had to run such a long distance in such a short amount of time. 'Knew I should have taken the train, but then I'd have been later!' Kagome mentally babbled to her self, looking at her date and then back at the girl she had passed to reach him.

Laughing at the nickname Yusuke had given her coordinator despite all of her protests, he stood up on the wall to reach her. "I thought you didn't like that nickname, despite how fitting it is to that guy. All he does is bitch and whine, like a little baby!" he said, grinning at her despite the little glare she gave him.

"It's not my fault; you use it so much I almost call him that in practice!" She told him, but despite her protests there was a smile forming on her face.

From below, Keiko watched as they fell together into their own little world, shutting her out. She had never thought it would hurt her so much to see Yusuke so happy with someone else, especially with her right there. "Excuse me?" She asked, looking back and forth between them.

"Oh! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be rude! I'm Kagome, Higurashi Kagome. You know Yusuke-kun?" Kagome introduced her self, turning back to look at the other woman. She had seen them talking before she had yelled out, and although she knew Yusuke would never cheat on her, she still held some insecurities over what had happen to her in the past. Therefore, in order to give them both the benefit of the doubt, she asked about the relationship in the most friendly manner Kagome knew how.

"I'm Keiko, Yukimura Keiko. It's nice to meet you." Keiko introduced her self back. Yusuke looked amusingly at Kagome, catching the way she had inquired about their relationship. While Keiko had been an angry and jealous type, Kagome was something else. She had complete faith in him, but always made sure to know exactly what type of relationship he had, or had in the past, with a woman. It never bugged him that she did this, knowing that in the past, she had been cheated on by her boyfriend with his ex. It was a mistake he wasn't going to repeat, with an ex or other wise.

**Author's note:**

Okay, I'm ending it here! If I don't, I'll just keep on writing and writing and then it won't get put out on the net till it's finished! Lol

_**Glossary and Explanation**_

_Shimari-_ 'shi' means warrior in Japanese, with an underlying meaning of gentleman and scholar. In Chinese it means poem/poetry. 'Mari' has multiple meanings depending on the kanji used, either truth, long distance, or jasmine. 'Ari' means 'to be' but is a masculine usage. I thought this was appropriate for the ancestor's name, a strong name for a warrior's daughter, feminine sounding with underlying masculine meaning to balance it.

_Tsukino-_ means 'moon field' and is a surname in Japan. I felt it was very appropriate mix of meaning for who's surname it is in this story. :P Not saying…even though I kinda am.

_Tosimoto Yuu- _'Yuu' is actually Chinese and is derived from the meaning 'to heal', which fits the OC. Tosimoto is a mixed word, 'moto' is Japanese meaning base, while 'tosi' means clean shaved and is Italian. Which means 'tosimoto' means 'clean shaved base', I know this sounds a bit weird, but thinking about his name all together, it makes a lot of sense for his personality type.

I suck at writing and I usually fail to continue on with what I start, so I'm really going to work this like a one shot type of deal. Each chapter will run together like a regular story, but I might jump around some.

http:/ butterflication. deviantart. com/art/ Higurashi-Kagome- Fashion-180303839?q=sort% 3Atime+gallery%3 Abutterflication&qo=2 This is how I imagine Kagome, although this isn't my work, support the artist! Take out the spaces and go see it!


	2. A Past Worth Forgetting

**Author's note: **Ugh I am so SO sorry how long this took, but here is my promised chapter 2, long and in charge! Also, please check out my one shot, 'Acceptable Occurrence' It's a cute and sweet Souta/Kagome fic.

I don't own any official characters, only what I do with them, so back off with love! :heart:

**Chapter 2: A Past Worth Forgetting**

Kagome considered her self a well-adjusted person.

With all the things that had happened to her in the past, and now living in modern times, how could she not be? 'Well, I guess I could just be crazy,' she thought to herself.

Things had happened to her that no other person her age in her time had to deal with. Being 15 and falling down a well that transported you to 500 years into the past isn't something you hear about on the news as a casual thing, after all.

Nor was finding out that you had a powerful jewel inside of your body, releasing a hanyou that couldn't tell the difference between you and his old lover and to only end up traveling with him; then meeting a kitsune kit, a perverted monk and a Hiraikotsu-wielding demon taijiya with a demon companion. In fact, she was pretty sure that it hadn't happened to anyone else at all.

It had been her own feudal fairytale, at least she thought so.

Until the end had come, that is.

The end of traveling from village to village, getting a room because Miroku had sensed a 'bad omen' over someone's house, the end of fighting demon upon demon over jewel shards, the end of hot spring baths with Sango and little Shippou, and the end of the dance between her and Inuyasha about their feelings for one another. Since the resurrection of Kikyo, things had never been smooth for them, but Kagome had held out hope, despite all the pushing away.

That hope had ended as well; ended with the battle of Naraku.

It hadn't been a glorified fight. It was messy and horrifying to see, let alone participate in. Demons everywhere were attacking them, coming in hordes for their blood. Naraku had plenty at his disposal and used them well. They were meant to wear them down before he came, not as a puppet, but in his own flesh. Or at least what had become his own flesh. So the group of shard hunters took the brunt of the force, fighting a fight that was designed for them to loose, each of them determined.

Inuyasha wielding Tetsusaiga, the Kaze no Kizu lighting up the sky with its light and tearing up the ground in deep clawed groves as it rebuffed mass after mass of demons.

Sango on Kilala's back in full taijiya gear, sending her Hiraikotsu out to kill the few demons that had managed to get past the Kaze no Kizu, as well as the Saimyosho that hovered around them.

There was Miroku, standing nearby with Shippou on his shoulder, focusing on keeping a barrier up to protect against the Saimyosho and keeping the Shōki, or miasma, from poisoning them as they fought.

Kagome herself, standing back as her friends defended their spot, her eyes searching for the real Naraku, ignoring the puppet that taunted them from his own barrier. She had fired a few Hama no Ya into the swell of low class demon's that attacked them, but her main focus was on the Shikon no Tama. Kagome was sure that if just concentrated hard enough, she'd be able to find where the real Naraku was, by finding the tainted half of the jewel. 'Come on, where is it! He can't hide it forever,' she told her self determinedly. She wasn't about to give up!

They all had a reason to be there, fighting against him, each of them had a right to Naraku's head. However, it wouldn't be an easy prize to take.

"Kukuku, what a pathetic bunch you all are. Look at you, being pushed back by a few demon's out for your heads!" Naraku called out, laughing at their display.

"Tsh! You're one to talk, hiding somewhere in the castle, are you, Naraku? Too scared to come out and face us!" Inuyasha yelled back, swiping the Tetsusaiga at the puppet. Even though he knew it wasn't the real Naraku, he got some satisfaction out of taking down something that looked like the bastard at least.

Or he would have if the barrier protecting the puppet didn't reflect the Kaze no Kizu back at him. Working quickly, Kagome placed her hand on Miroku's shoulder, concentrating her miko powers into his barrier. When the blades struck against them, the purple barrier held and shimmered with the combined efforts. It was something they had been working at as they traveled down the road.

"_A combination of our powers would surely hold against any attack reflected back at us, or Kagura's dances. It wouldn't be the first time it happened, lady Kagome," Miroku offered, his wise purple eyes watching her. This was true, in the past when her emotions had been high and all she could think about was how much she wished to protect them all, her miko powers had reacted and created a barrier. However, she did not have the experience or the focus to keep it erect, especially in battle and so Miroku became the conductor and channel of her powers._

He would create the initial barrier and when her aura connected with his, would draw her miko powers from her and weave it into barricade. This connection was created most easily by touch, thus her placing her hand on his shoulder. "Why lady Kagome, I'm insulted that you would think I would do something inappropriate, especially in time of danger!" Miroku said, a wounded look on his face. Nobody bought it, they never did, the lecherous monk.

"Phew, that was a close one!" Kagome exclaimed as she removed her hand from the monk's shoulder.

"Damn it, we can't keep doing this! We're not getting any closer to the bastard!" Inuyasha growled out, standing just at the edge of the barrier in front of them all. The rest of the group agreed, and falling into formation, rushed towards the puppet.

"Fools," Naraku laughed out, tentacles appearing from underneath his baboon pelt.

As they ran towards Naraku's puppet, his form seemed to grow bigger and bigger as more and more tentacles sprang forth from his tattered robes. His arms outstretched, allowing for all of his evil to reign from above and below in form of hideous, slithering demons.

The Tetsusaiga began to glow, and as Inuyasha raised the blade over his head, he was stopped by a shout from Miroku.

"Everyone get back! There are no Saimyosho around! Shippo, take Kagome to a safer place for now." He took a deep breath as he pulled at the beads on his right arm, "Wind tunnel!"

Space itself seemed to distort as the monk turned his palm towards the hoards of lesser demons piercing the air with their screams and bloodthirsty cries. Demons that got caught in the massive tunnel were doomed to be sucked into the void of the cursed hand.

Meanwhile, Shippo transformed into a floating pink balloon and took Kagome high into the air out of any immediate danger. She already knew what she had to do; reaching into her arrow case, she drew a sacred arrow into her bow. Her target was the Saimyosho wasps nearing their master's location, although the mass of demons blocking her path would be no problem. Thanks to the sacred longbow she received while at Mount Azusa, she could bypass anything she wasn't aiming for.

Focusing until she saw the 'Kagome' hexagram, she yelled out, "Take this!" The point of her arrow sparkled as she released it from her bow, and - just as she had hoped - the arrow passed through the demons, and part of the mountain Naraku was pinned against, striking the miasma-filled flying insects and purifying them instantly.

"Great shot Kagome," Shippo wheeled his tiny noodle arms in excitement.

Naraku let out a low but very noticeable cackle as his tentacles buried deep into the ground. "You really think that I can be defeated with sharp sticks and an overly glorified monk? Don't be serious. I'm not even trying."

"Then try this," Inuyasha leapt into the air over Miroku who had closed his wind tunnel and already wrapped it up with his beads. "Kongōsōha!"

In mid swing the massive silver sword became enveloped in hard sparkling diamonds. The sheer glimmer off of the full moons rays was enough to blind some lesser demons and disorient others, including Shippo, who flinched backwards and dropped Kagome from her perch.

Diamond shards shot out from the Tetsusaiga straight towards Naraku's barrier, but Inuyasha wasn't finished yet. He began his swing upwards, "Kaze no Kizu!" The tunnel of wind created swept up the sharp diamonds and spun them around in the sideways tornado, making blocking or avoiding them nearly impossible.

Kagome let out a scream that was nearly drowned out with the dying screams of the demons along with the rushing wind and high pitched collisions of the diamonds. Worst yet, her friends were occupied trying to kill off as many demons as possible. _I still do not understand how you can be a version of me._ A familiar yet distant voice broke into Kagome's head. _If you expect everyone to save you and not save yourself, you're just a liability._

Kikyo's Shinidamachu flew from the night sky, glowing as if they were flying down from individual stars to Earth. The collectors danced gracefully around each other and then started to dance around Kagome. A white purifying light surrounded her and spread outwards, and all of Nakaru's demons and Saimyosho were purified.

"Kikyo?" Kagome was beside herself within the light, staring at the deceased priestess.

"_I will not let you be the end of Inuyasha," _Kikyo said with a hint of disappointment_, "You are trying to defeat a useless puppet. Naraku's heart is near, as is the true Naraku. I know where he is and how to find him."_

The barrier that Naraku had around him shattered with the combination of the Kaze no Kizu and Kongōsōha. White light surrounded the area, drawing the attention of all of Kagome's friends. The ball of light surrounding Kagome was so bright that no one could tell what was happening inside. As they wondered if their dear friend was alright, the solid ball floated to the ground and began to quiver. It seemed to liquefy and stretch into a long spear shaped object.

Naraku's puppet began to glow with a white hot light. Although he did not scream or try to dodge, he simply smirked as the spear shot towards the puppet. Upon impact the night turned into day, and inside, Naraku vaporized with no hope of gathering any other demons to regenerate. All that was left of the puppet was a single shard of the sacred jewel that Kagome had been searching for.

As the light dimmed back into the full moon's night, Kagome was left with her bow string vibrating still held in the air, her hand still by her cheek after releasing the massive arrow. She did not move until the shard bounced off of the rocky base of the mountain and settled right where the puppet used to stand. Finally taking in a breath, her amazement alone was enough to tip everyone off that she did not expect that much power to be harnessed and controlled by her bow and spiritual energy.

"Kagome? How did you do that?" Miroku asked with a bit of fear and amazement, the adrenaline still coursing through his veins.

"It's not over yet. I'll explain everything later, but right now we need to put up a very strong barrier," Kagome said with a new strength within her.

"But you just defeated Naraku!" Sango pulled down her miasma mask.

"He was just a puppet. The real Naraku is nearby; his heart is in another form. But he needs the full jewel to fuse his heart and body. That shard in his puppet and my shard," Kagome reached to the thread around her neck and pulled the sparkling pink shard into her hand, "These are the last two."

Suddenly Kirara turned on her heels and faced toward the western sky, her eyes fixated on the full moon that began to bleed, soon the whole moon was crimson and the forest behind them fell into an eerie silence. Shippo had changed back into his small fox form and was hiding behind Kagome's shoulder, his little paws grasping tightly to her shirt. Even Inuyasha had picked up on this new scent. It didn't smell of leaves, mud, or the scent of lesser demons; no this scent was almost pure demon. No one else but Inuyasha himself knew it, but he had a wave of fear surround him.

In the ominous sky a figure appeared, it wasn't very menacing, in fact it looked human. As the figure floated closer to the ground, the pink hue of a round barrier became noticeable. Then, the dark figure inside of it became a little clearer; a large double bladed object across its waist, bone shoulder circular objects. Just 15 feet above the ground, the moon began to clear back to its pure white form.

"Foolish. There is only one spiritual power strong enough to defeat my puppet with a single blow," the true Naraku landed without a single wisp of dust as the barrier disappeared from the ground up, as it was about to completely retreat he lifted his head up to look straight into the eyes of Kagome who remained standing, unshaken, and unafraid. "Kikyo."

"Kikyo did give me the power to destroy your puppet," Kagome's eyes narrowed not in anger, but determination; "She told me everything. That you disconnected your own heart, by tricking the very person who allowed you to feel anything in the first place."

Naraku paused for a moment, and then a grin stretched across his face, barring just one side of his mouth. Even though he was indeed half demon, he had originally been human, but a single fang was prominent for them to see. "Like you think I would care about a filthy human, let alone deal with stupid human feelings."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, not as he normally would, but with an odd a glimmer of hope, a light that he had not shown to anyone else but his deceased love from long ago. "Kikyo?" he asked. He could have sworn he heard her voice shouting his name. The image of his beloved faded away as he realized that it was not Kikyo, she was not running towards him. It was Kagome, and her eyes were wide in fear, a complete change from the determined glare they were a moment ago.

"Inuyasha, watch out!" Kagome called out, running towards the half demon, a single hand stretched out towards him and trying to reach him before something else.

Instinct kicked in for Inuyasha and he raised Tetsusaiga's sheath in Naraku's direction, just in time to set up the barrier to deflect the sudden miasma masses hurled towards him. When the poison passed, he lifted his howling sword and brought it down with a yell of, "Kaze no Kizu!" The Tetsusaiga lit up bright golden as three massive scars tore through the ground back towards Naraku.

The sudden attack set the rest of the players into action, with Sango shouting "Hiraikotsu!" as she launched her massive demon bone boomerang at Naraku; the treated weapon's ability to destroy poison and demonic energy easily broke through the miasma that had started to spread.

As Naraku avoided the silver haired hanyou's attacks, his jump brought him into the Hiraikotsu's path. Kirara let out a roar as she spun towards the sky, her feet and tail aflame as she, too, attacked. Naraku's blood spattered to the ground like rain as it slid off of the Hiraikotsu which spun back towards Sango's awaiting hand.

Naraku's wall of miasma cleared from the force of the moving winds to reveal that his left arm had been completely blown off. Still, he remained unaffected as he stood his ground, summoning a mass of lesser demons to join together and repair the body of the evil half demon. He threw back his head and laughed loudly at their feeble attempt, clearly showing that he had allowed the attack to pass in order to crush their hopes; it was hopeless to try to destroy his body in order to defeat him.

The Tetsusaiga's bright beacon of light seemed to disappear into the night as Inuyasha drew the blade back into stance. A white light erupted to outline the seeming absence of the sword, stars twinkled in small galaxies inside of the void that made the blade, as Inuyasha drew the sword across his body he shouted out the recently acquired attack of "Meidou Zengetsuha!" This was the strongest technique of the Tetsusaiga, the true power of his father's fang realized by combining Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga and his full demon brother Sesshomaru's Tenseiga. Inuyasha had finally mastered this technique in the void and fully intended to use its other-dimensional powers against the spider hanyou.

The black Tetsusaiga cut open one massive full moon gate at the Inuhanyou's enemy, displaying inside was an infinite black void, full of clusters of stars and unknown galaxies twirled in their own dimension. There was beauty in that small moment of time before it disappeared and many more of the dimensional rips spun forth towards Naraku, who had stared into the first beauty and destruction at taking a large chunk of his body before laughter fell from his lips again at his regeneration.

"So this is what you have to off me Inuyasha? I'll see you absorbed by your own gateway to hell!" he called.

Naraku's flesh began to peel off in large chunks, like that of dried clay, getting sucked into the dimensional gates that were opening round and perfect around him. With the large amount of force being created around him, stripping him of his flesh, the possibility of a quick regeneration was dashed away. Knowing what he had to do, the evil half demon moved his self away from the accumulated force of the vortexes, then safely up the mountain. He turned his hand towards Inuyasha and forced his energy into it to detach the entire portion of his arm. Speeding away from its body the arm flew with purpose, avoiding being stopped or pulled in towards the cause of the issue, towards Tetsusaiga.

Tetsusaiga's own universe inside the blade faded back to its lustrous silver, and just as Inuyasha readjusted his grip on the battered hilt to attack anew, a mass struck the sword around his hands. The large blade released its demonic energy and returned to a small cracked katana, its dormant form. Ripping it from even his demon grip, the arm and katana flew back in the air and reattached itself to Naraku's body, and with nearly a bored tone he told Inuyasha, "Shame that this piece of scrap will not unsheathe itself in my possession. No matter. Without the protection of your precious sword, the demonic power of the Shikon jewel will overpower you easily. You will become my sword and destroy all those you love with your bare hands. Then I will finish you myself."

Inuyasha felt the demonic power from the tainted jewel fill his heart and mind, and he cried out and fought against the change, but he soon fell to his knees in the loose dirt. Hands covering his face, claws growing to a deadlier length, he gripped his head tightly enough to draw blood, the crimson liquid dying strands of his silver hair. He pulled his claws away from his face revealing jagged purple marks across his cheeks, sharp fangs overflowing his mouth and lip. His eyes had turned bloodthirsty red with blue slits, wide with pure demonic energy coursing through his veins. Inuyasha was out of control of himself, and playing into the hands of his most hated enemy.

"Everyone get back!" Miroku shouted as he leapt backwards, Sango and Kirara rushing under the good monk and leaping high into the sky. They had expected Kagome and Shippou to not be far behind them, however Kagome was not on Shippou when the little fox demon huffed himself into the sky as Miroku and Sango had expected. She did not react the same way she normally did when Inuyasha got this way, calling his name hoping to get through to his mind and bring him back. No, she actually was drawing an arrow and aiming it at the rabid half demon she loved with all of her innocent heart.

The transformed hanyou turned his eyes to the miko who had not run away, but had instead stood to face him with her arrow, flashes of Kikyo striking a purified arrow into Inuyasha's chest pinning him to a tree were all that struck into his mind; the demon blood in him would not let this history repeat itself. He ripped at his own arm, covering his long white claws with deep red liquid, in the same motion he leapt towards the priestess in training. The claw attacks left a bright trail of demonic energy in its path, and with this Kagome shut her eyes tight and let her arrow fly towards Inuyasha. The arrow passed through the demonic attacker's heart and out the other side, without his blood being spilled.

It was already too late to stop the attack, and Inuyasha ripped into Kagome's left arm that carried her bow. Her blood spilled and fell into the soft dirt at their feet, she shrieked as the pain shot threw her body, breaking her concentration and shaking whatever composure she had mustered with Kikyo's help. Inuyasha landed on his follow-through in front of her, Kagome's blood now covering his hand and mixing with his own. The smell of her blood filled his nose, and suddenly he realized what had happened to him as he called out her name, "Ka-Kagome."

The blue and red eyes turned to a slightly more normal shade, the whites of his eyes were still red with rage, but his irises had turned back to their normal golden hue, the purple slash marks across his cheeks remaining. Kagome was trying to stop the blood spilling from her forearm, applying pressure as she sat on the ground with her bow lying at her side. Naraku watched over the pitiful group like puppeteer enjoying the agony he had just put his puppets through.

"Don't think you're going to get away with this Naraku!"

Sango and Miroku charged in full flight towards the wicked demon.

"Hiraikotsu!"

The large boomerang flew with its own demonic energy. Naraku dodged the flying weapon with ease, but was pinned to the ground by Sango knocking him down. She drew her small Wakizashi sword and cut deeply into his chest without hesitation, miasma mask covering her nose and mouth, adrenaline fueling her fire; in that moment she was a youkai taijiya to her very core. Her prey was dazed momentarily due to the blow from above, and her training kicked in from all of her other kills. Vital points, weak spots, main arteries; all severed within seconds of drawing her blade. The massive boomerang made from the bones of high class demons whistled back into her outreached palm as she sheathed her dirtied blade simultaneously. The demon slayer continued the momentum created by Hiraikotsu and spun it nimbly around her back and then straight down into Naraku's open chest.

Naraku lay there motionless, eyes glazed over, black liquid covered the ground around him, and the miasma was nowhere to be seen. Sango stood with her stained boomerang in hand; black liquid covering her mask and demon slayer uniform, and Miroku and Shippou looked on at her from Kirara's back many feet above her. All were still, amazed at the savageness that a professional demon slayer could unleash in a matter of seconds.

'_Do not let your guard down. Naraku still lives.' _ The voice, Kikyo's voice, filled Kagome's head despite the pain her arm was in, and with that she shouted out towards her sister like friend, "Sango! Get away from him!"

The demon slayer already could feel the demonic aura growing within Naraku, but this felt more evil than before. She leaped into the air and landed between Kagome and Naraku, her weapon in-hand and ready for another round. Inuyasha turned to face Naraku, demon blood still racing through his veins, but pure with the energy that Kagome had put into his body, it had allowed him to regain control while still keeping his demon form; she had managed to use the purifying arrow's energy to temporarily diminish enough of his demonic side to give him back control.

"It's the tainted Shikon no Tama... He is fusing with it!" Kagome told as she forced herself to stand. Purifying blue light swirled around her limp arm, and the bleeding went from a dangerous wound to healing itself from the inside out.

'_You must hurry. I do not know how much longer my light will hold in this body. Purify the jewel, you will defeat Naraku forever.'_

Kagome knew that Kikyo was defiantly weakening with every attack and effort she used to keep her spiritual power at maximum. "Only light can destroy Naraku," Kagome spoke softly to her elf as she looked at the mass of demonic flesh that had become Naraku.

"First we need the Tetsusaiga back," Inuyasha was already ahead of her. He was flying through the air at full sprint towards Naraku, his claws aglow with bright red demonic aura that he released with a yell, "Blades of Blood!" He spun, sending out hardened blood blades to slice the air towards Naraku, but he wasn't done yet. As he drew nearer he readied his claws for another attack, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

His first attack was enough to throw Naraku off balance and gave him enough time to slice off the arm that carried his Tetsusaiga. As soon as he touched the weakened sword it reacted to his touch and aura, and grew into its full size. The blade itself was roaring in disgust that the evil half demon had handled it and had not been burned. Inuyasha's face and claws quickly returned to normal with the sword once again sealing his wild blood. "Welcome back Tetsusaiga," Inuyasha greeted the howling sword with a growl of his own, ready for battle again.

Naraku seemed unaffected, he looked nearly the same, and the only small trace of humanity was wiped away and replaced with something far more terrifying: hatred. Even before his form could solidify from the regeneration, he was speeding faster towards them than he ever had before. With a massive brutal force, he grabbed Sango by her neck and lifted her into the air above his head.

"You will pay for that little outburst of yours," Naraku began to squeeze his clawed hand around her windpipe, ignoring Sango's gasps for air and her struggling limbs.

"Release her!" Miroku yelled as Kirara flew toward Naraku on a path of blazing flames. She unleashed her fangs and ripped into his arm in hopes of helping her mistress. Sango thrust her arm forward activating the hidden dagger gauntlet attached to her forearm, the small dagger going straight into his neck and out the other side. Miroku reached out his hand and as the great fire cat demon finished ripping Naraku's hand from Sango they flew passed him and into the sky out of immediate harm.

Surrounded by the stray group so determined to destroy him, Naraku noted the black blades flew towards the evil demon from behind; vortexes began to suck pieces of his demonic body again into the other dimension caused by the Tetsusaiga's Meidou Zengetsuha. A hamaya arrow ripped into his right shoulder from the other direction just as the vortexes began to suck in his heart. He struggled and pulled away from the vortexes, but the strong purification of the arrow went deep, and the demonic energy he had received from the tainted Shikon jewel began to become repressed.

"The Shikon jewel must be purified and destroyed. I can see it in your right shoulder, Naraku," Kagome told him, reaching back and drawing another arrow. Nocking it and pulled back on the string, she continued, "You're despicable, Naraku. Time to die."

Her vibrant energy swirled around her as she focused all of her energy and the remaining energy from Kikyo into the arrow. With true aim and all of her strength, she readied the arrow, her voice ringing out to him, "You will not taint this world or the next with your evil ever again. We will make sure of it!" Kikyo's spirit appeared behind her reincarnation, pure spiritual energy surrounded her translucent figure. She moved forward effortlessly and matched Kagome's stance, grasping the sacred bow and overlapping Kagome's hand.

Naraku scratched and pulled at the arrow in his shoulder, black blood turning to red in his hands as it purified the evil within the jewel. Together as one, Kagome and Kikyo took aim at the heart and jewel within Naraku, the power of two high priestesses from across different times reverberated throughout the battleground as their power were released in a single scared arrow. The full moon seemed to glow brighter than it ever had as everything within reach of their light became purified.

The Shikon Jewel within Naraku began to glow from the affects of the combined spiritual purity. The arrow whistled towards the remaining pieces of the dwindling evil that had haunted them for years. As the arrow struck the jewel, it was instant purification, the jewel's purple black coloring was removed like mud being washed off of a beautiful bead; the radiant pink color of the Shikon no Tama was whole and pure once again.

Naraku's remaining head looked over to Kikyo, a new expression sat upon his face, longing. "The jewel didn't grant my true wish, but why? All I wanted was to have her heart," he said as he closed his eyes, purifying light enveloping him. Just before the last vortex sucked in the remains of his body he whispered his true loves name. The reason he had driven himself mad with anger and hatred towards all humans, and to Kagome, Inuyasha, and the rest of the group and their friendship, "Kikyo…"

As the gateway faded, the night became brighter with the coming dawn. The full moon low on the horizon, Kirara landed on the ground, allowing Sango and Miroku to dismount. Miroku removed the prayer beads from his cursed hand, and hesitating briefly, he lifted the cloth covering his wind tunnel. It was gone! Not a trace of any cracks or the curse was to be found no matter how he turned his hand over and over, hoping it wasn't a dream. They had indeed defeated Naraku, but now another problem presented itself. What were they going to do with the Shikon Jewel?

All of them had been pondering this question since they had begun their journey, but none had thought about the answer until now. Kagome picked up the jewel with her good arm, allowing her previously injured arm to rest at last. 'What do I wish for? The jewel, it never really grants people's wishes, does it? It just uses them and their desires,' Kagome thought as she stared down into the bright depths.

Kagome had been thinking about this for a long time. She was in love with Inuyasha, her protector and friend. She wished to remain at his side, but not at the cost the jewel demanded you pay for such a thing. So what should she do? Turning the jewel over in her hand and raising it towards the east, she looked deeply into the jewel, hoping for an answer for the ancient miko within. When nothing happened, Kagome sighed, but then for a moment she thought she saw the figure of a boy reflecting in the jewel. It was just a glimpse of him before it vanished and all she could see was its smooth surface. 'Not that it makes sense, why would I see that? How does that help me? This jewel…it does nothing but destroy people. It should be gone; it should leave as Naraku did! It's been the cause since the beginning. I wish the jewel would just disappear!' she thought with all her heart.

Just like that, the Shikon no Tama vanished from between Kagome's fingertips. Gone to the world just as the pure miko had wished it, to harm none again, this was the pure-hearted wish the jewel had been waiting for.

"It's…gone. It just disappeared, and I'm still here. I'm still here! Inuyasha!" Kagome spoke, her voice gaining volume as she turned towards her beloved hanyou.

Inuyasha didn't hear a word of what Kagome was saying, for he looked on at his beloved standing just a dozen feet from him at the edge of the forest. In his mind he began to fall in love all over again but she was dead and he was still very much alive. 'Not that it matters, things can change,' thought the hanyou, his back to the living woman who loved him selflessly while his eyes remained on the woman who had loved him both selflessly and selfishly in death and life.

Around him his friends gathered, the monk, the taijiya, the kit kitsune, the fire neko, and last but not least the young miko.

Both Naraku's and the Shikon no Tama's existences ended at the beginning of dawn, just as the pale full moon started to fade away and the once pitch black sky began to turn purple. It was a time before any sunrise color could break from the light of the sun; it was a peaceful moment that they all felt and sighed over. Despite this moment, it wasn't the last ending to happen.

Till the end, Kagome had held out hope that as long as she loved Inuyasha the way he was, that he would choose life over death. 'Turns out loving someone isn't enough,' she thought, watching her beloved hanyou's back as he turned away from them all, away from _her_. He started to walk away from her and towards another, to Kikyo.

_"Inuyasha,"_

Her spirit shimmered before them, patiently waiting at the edge of the forest where the battle had taken place. She stood by the trees with her miko garb gentle flowing in an invisible wind that none of them felt, her hand slightly held out, reaching for the Inuhanyou. "_Inuyasha,_" her voice called, and although her lips didn't move, her face was gentle and welcoming.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called out, her voice wavering ever so slightly; it seemed the time she had been dreading was here. 'I'm not ready for this, please Gods, give me some more time with him!' Kagome pleaded fruitlessly, her eyes wide and staring at the hanyou's back.

The said hanyou stopped midway between the miko of his past and the miko of what could be his future. He had loved Kikyo when she was alive, and although their relationship had been an odd one, when they were together he had felt happiness, something he hadn't felt since before his mother's death. He would have done anything for her, going so far as to give up his wish to become a full demon and made a promise to her to do the very opposite, to give up his demon nature and remain human for her. 'So we could be together, without worrying of duty or if the villagers would run me out for being a mutt,' he remembered to himself.

When he had thought she betrayed him, his world had darkened, far darker then it had been before meeting her. He has trusted her, something he told himself he shouldn't do, but did. With Kikyo, it had been the same, trust but knowing she shouldn't. They both were on constant guard, a turned away eye watching the other. That part of them that still doubted each other had been the dark spot in which Naraku had entered.

'It wasn't our fault that Naraku happened, but it was our fault for not trusting each other like we should have,' Inuyasha had reasoned to himself. And so when she was brought back, those old feelings of being with her, protecting her while also keeping his back turned slightly away had come rushing back, filling him. They had over flowed when he had learned the truth that she hadn't betrayed him, that she had loved him and had been about to bring him the jewel, so they could be together. It was a loss that had driven him in his pursuit for Naraku, for the shards.

'But, what about Kagome?'

She had been the one to wake him up, to draw him out of his frozen slumber. Although it had seemed like moments to him once he was awake, it had been fifty years in reality. He had been so angry, full of what he had thought was Kikyo's betrayal, and there was Kagome, looking so much like her to his frozen mind and senses. 'She treated me like a friend from the start, she didn't care that I had tried to kill her or that I intended to use her,' he mused at their first meeting. 'Stupid girl should have known better,' he thought. She hadn't though. She had trusted him, even when in danger and he was no where near by, she put her faith in him. It was something he'd come to treasure, her easy friendship.

Yes, that friendship had blossomed with time as they were forced to travel together. He had learned to place his trust in Kagome before he even realized it, and when he did, he was stunned to see that she had trusted him all along. That she had come to love him despite his hanyou status, or how badly he treated her because all he could see was Kikyo.

Yet it was something he couldn't return.

Love was for those who were free to give it and he wasn't free to do so. He had sworn his life to Kikyo before she died, and in death, he swore to her his death. It was a vow he made, and on his honor and in his love, intended to keep.

Despite this, it still hurt to leave them all behind, those who had grown to become his friends, a young woman who had loved him blindly. Behind him he could smell her fear, the bitter scent of it mixed with worry. Under these heavy emotions, still lingered the remains of her hope, of her love. It killed him to have it offered to him, knowing that he could not take it - would not - even with the vow gone. Kikyo was dead, and yet she remained.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," Inuyasha said, keeping his back turned towards her.

Kagome's high strung emotions broke then, a sob tumbling out over lips as they quivered. She knew, she had known all along, that he would make this choice. But it hurt, it hurt so much! "Inu-Inuyasha!" she cried out, falling to her knees in the dirt and grass, her arms wrapping around herself. Her very soul felt like it was going to shatter if she didn't hold herself together.

He didn't say anything as he clenched his fists, the smell of her tears drifting over him, filling his head with it and the sound of her sobs, her crying out his name. It tore him up inside but it was too late, had always been too late for them. He wasn't meant to love her, but he had. She belonged in her time long after this one, a time he would not reach.

Bowing his head in that last regret, Inuyasha lifted his head and moved forward to his death.

**Author's note:**

A giant thank you to a friend for writing the final battle with Naraku for me! I don't know the details of it and it's something I didn't want to write, so she volunteered her self! THANK YOU SO MUCH RACHAEL!

After that, I know that some parts don't follow that directly and that's both her and I running our own ideas into it, not only for battle sakes, but for the plot sake as well.

How did ya'll like Inuyasha's death? Frankly speaking, he's not anywhere near the top of my list of favorites, nor is Kikyo, but I wanted them out of the way, and I needed Kagome to have her heart broken. What for you ask? You'll find out!

I know this is a big leap from the 1st chapter, but I told you I wasn't going to follow the typical story form. I'm a noob, so I'm writing what comes to me and filling it in as I type and then submitting it all to you for your enjoyment :D

Please review to tell me how great and or horrible something is, I'd love both lol


	3. Without Tears There Is No Rainbow

**Author's note: **This writing thing is much harder then I thought it would be. Mostly because every time I go to type it up, I end up adding more and more to what I originally wrote. But I guess that's a good thing?

Anyways, I know we've taken a not so small road trip down Kagome's memory lane, but I promise that later, we'll get back to them all in the park for a short bit before heading towards Yusuke!

I don't own official characters, just what I do with them, so back off with love! :heart:

**Chapter 3: Without Tears There Is No Rainbow**

It took the former group of shard hunters a while to return to what had become their home village. With some major injuries they had taken, it was decided they would stay in another village nearby before heading back. It went unsaid by the others of the group that it would also be good for Kagome to have some time to herself without traveling. When they got to the closest village, they were greeted as they usually were; as if nothing had changed. A few looked around for the lost hanyou that had come to the village with them, but none asked, for which Kagome was thankful. She wasn't sure if she could keep herself together if they had.

Her friends had been her rock after Inuyasha disappeared into the forest with Kikyo's spirit. Sango had held her as she wept, muttering soothing words into her hair and petting her back. If anyone knew the grief of her loss, it was her honorary sister.

"S_hh, Kagome, it'll be okay. You're a strong girl, you'll make it though this," Sango encouraged, her hands moving to pet the silky pelt of black hair down her back. _

"_Oh, Sango! He's gone, he left with her! How could he, how could he leave this way?" She continued to sob out, her knuckles turning white as she grabbed onto the taijiya like a life line. _

"_I know it hurts, Kagome. Just let it out, let it all out," Sango soothed, rocking the miko back and forth. Kagome couldn't respond, her throat too full of tears._

"_Is Kagome going to be okay Miroku?" asked Shippou, his voice low as he sat on the monk's shoulder. He watched as the one who he adored and took care of him lay broken in the taijiya's arms, sobbing out her sorrows. _

"_I'm sure with time Kagome will recover, but there will always be scars Shippou," the monk responded, his deep purple eyes watching the woman he loved hold the woman he respected. Kagome had always been upbeat and understanding towards the situation of Inuyasha and Kikyo, but her young heart had hoped for the impossible. _

The villagers had happily given the group a room to stay in during their recovery, and Kagome had been shepherd into the room between the monk and the taijiya, leaving the kitsune sleeping with Kilala. Soon after, the village healer came and inspected them all, cheerfully talking to the dead eyed miko like her world had not just come crashing down on her. 'They must have told him to not ask me any questions,' she thought, her dark eyes watching as he tended to her minor hurts and scraps. She didn't say a word when he bowed to her in farewell before shutting the fusuma.

Carefully bringing her knees to her chest, Kagome wrapped her arms around her legs and allowed the tears to come out again, much quieter this time. She was grieving not for the death of Inuyasha - for if he had died a more natural death, she could have grown to accept it more easily - but the fact that he chosen death over life, when he had so much more to live for. 'It's like a Romeo and Juliet suicide, Sengoku Jidai style,' she thought bitterly.

Her heart once so full of light and hope felt heavy in her chest, beaten up and bleeding. Although she knew what it was like already to loose a loved one - her father's death when she was a young girl still caused tears to spring to her eyes - it had not been such a physical ache before. 'Maybe that's just the cuts and bruises,' she thought, running a finger tip down a long gash on her calf.

Outside her room came a gentle but firm knock, "Kagome? I'm going to go to the hot springs now. Do you want to join me?" Sango's voice drifted in though the rice paper screen.

For the first time since the battle started, Kagome took a good look at her self. Her cloths had been torn and stained with dirt, sweat, and blood; her arms and legs covered in harsh cuts and dark bruises, smudges of grim everywhere. 'Ugh, I'm filthy. Emotional break downs are no excuse,' she thought as she called out to her 'sister', "Yeah, I'll come. Hold on a moment." Gathering her bathing supplies from her yellow pack, Kagome took a moment to pet the familiar item from both home and travel, both future and past.

"Kagome?" Sango asked after a moment of silence from the room; Kagome was an emotionally vocal person, so her silence made Sango feel uneasy.

Strangely comforted by the item's constant presence, Kagome stood up and joined Sango for the bath.

xxxxx-xxxxx

For the next few weeks while they all took some time to heal, Kagome mentally swam in and out of reality. It was like wearing thick ear muffs and glasses that distorted her focus. She could be looking Sango, Miroku, or even Shippou in the eye while they talked to her, but she didn't hear a thing they said, and her inner eye was lost in memories. This got so bad that Shippou had burst into tears when she didn't respond to him calling her name or even touching her. She just sat there, looking at him but not, lost in her self.

Shippou ran to Sango and Miroku who were sitting together enjoying some tea. He ran through the open fusuma, fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he leaped into the startled woman's arms. "Shippou-! What's wrong? Where is Kagome?" She asked, pulling the kitsune back gently.

"I was telling Kagome a story, trying to cheer her up! She was looking right at me, so I thought she was paying attention, but when I asked her a question she just kept staring at me," explained the kit, his green eyes sparkling from the tears. "Even when I shook her she just kept on staring, it was creepy Sango! It's like she's not even there anymore."

Sango glanced up at her fiancé, meeting his sober eyes as they exchanged looks.

Gently placing the kit down on the matted floor, Sango stood up with a determined glint in her eye. She understood what it was to grieve, the phases that one went though before accepting what had happened, that there isn't anything you could do except move forward. Kagome had been there for her when she'd broken down, when she'd been angry, when she'd been depressed, and when she had finally accepted that her clan was dead. She was going to be there for Kagome, even if she had to knock some sense into her dear 'sister'.

Nodding to Miroku, Sango left the tea room, closing the fusuma with a final snap. Moving across the court yard towards the edge of the village, she ignored the villagers who passed by staring at her, some even bowing. Being a demon taijiya she was used to such attention, and her mind was else where. Spotting her friend on top of a hill not too far outside of the village, she made her way up.

Kagome was still sitting there, her once vibrant blue eyes dark and dead. If the color had been the same, it would have been Kikyo's eyes that were staring out over the flowered field.

Coming to stand near her distressed friend, Sango quietly surveyed the field. It was a bit late in the season, but some of the flowers still managed to bloom. Little groups of white and blue blossoms were scattered all around the emerald green grass. It was a peaceful picture, and she felt it against her soul calming her. Taking a final moment to drink it all in, Sango walked forward to stand in front of the miko.

"You can't keep on doing this, Kagome. I know what its like, but the longer you wallow in it, the harder it'll be to let him go. You can't keep living in your memory; that's no way to live. Do you even know we're here? Kagome?" the taijiya called out, staring into her friend's eyes. There wasn't even a flicker of response to her words.

Feeling the stirrings of her own anger, Sango clenched her fists. It wasn't fair for her to take her own feelings out on the girl; she was suffering more over the loss of the hanyou then any of them. Nevertheless, Inuyasha had been her friend, the person who kept her standing up. Even with his rough manners, he had been a pillar of strength for all of them.

"Kagome, answer me," the taijiya demanded softly. Gentle words weren't what she needed at the moment, Kagome was building walls up inside and she needed someone strong enough to knock them down. When the miko continued to not respond, Sango straightened up with a huff. 'Fine, she brought this on her self!' she thought firmly. 'Time for some shock therapy!'

With that said the taijiya jerked her clenched left fist back and brought it down. Just before it made contact, Sango was pleased to see that Kagome's eyes did flicker and widen before her face was forced to turn away. She felt even more pleased when Kagome whipped her face back toward her, anger reflecting in her ice blue eyes.

"What was that? Why did you hit me Sango?" Kagome yelled out, her right hand gently cradling her now red cheek.

"Because you need it, Kagome! You can't keep on living in the past! Inuyasha choose to go, he did what made him happy, and I know that hurts you but you have to let it go!" Sango yelled back. The two locked stares, glaring at each other, smoking cold ice against rock hard earth.

"You can't possibly understand Sango! I love him! I still love him, and I would have given up my family to be with him, I'd have given up my time to stay here with him! I'd have done that for him, but he choose to die instead, to go to the afterworld with Kikyo!" Kagome screamed, tears coming to her eyes, this time not out of grief, but out of anger.

"You don't think we're not hurt too? Inuyasha was our friend, too, Kagome! We loved him too! But if you really love him, you have to move past this! He wouldn't want you to suffer this way, why do you think he said he was sorry? It wasn't just for going with Kikyo and leaving you behind!" Sango yelled back, tears coming to her eyes, but she drew them back. 'Now is not the time,' she thought roughly.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? I've endured this the whole time," Kagome whispered, the fire that had been in her eyes dying. "Him being in love with her, never seeing me…I've always been Kikyo, and yet, I've never measured up to her. But no matter how much he's hurt me, I was happy to be by his side. I can't give that up Sango, don't you see? I just can't!"

Hearing her sister's words and feeling them echo in her own heart, Sango let her anger fade away. Reaching out, Sango drew Kagome into her arms as she had on the edge of the battle field. This time however, she didn't seek to sooth and coo over her hurt sister, she sought to help heal.

"Letting go isn't about giving those memories and feelings up; it's about accepting that there are things that cannot be. It's about celebrating what was, and cherishing it, while also finding other ways and other people to celebrate and cherish." Gently, Sango forced the miko to look her in the eyes. With eyes the glittered like sea gems, Kagome's met her gaze. "You taught me that, Kagome. When all I could think was that everyone I love was gone, you showed me that there were others around me who loved me, and who I could love. Without that, I would have never considered being with Miroku, we would not be planning our future together at this very moment."

"Oh, Sango, I'm so sorry!" Kagome said hugging her sister, giving them both the comfort they needed. For in Sango's earth warm eyes she had seen sorrows far harder to bear then her own, and sorrow that they shared. They had lost someone important to them, and they grieved together there in the field of late spring flowers, acceptance in their bitter tears.

Their tears fell onto the petals of the white flowers that grew between them and with the catching of the now setting sun, danced tiny rainbows into the air.

**Author's note:**

Did any of you catch my slyness? No? None of you? Too bad! It's okay, I'd be a bit freaked out if you did O.o

_"__Why can't you just leave me alone? I've endured this the whole time__."- _This is an actual quote of Kagome's from the Manga/Anime ;D

"_Letting go isn't about giving up. It's about accepting that there are things that cannot be." – _This is a real quote, by an unknown person. At least that's what a site told me.

**Glossary and Explanations**

_Sengoku Jidai - _Is the Japanese time period they are in. So basically warring states era

_Fusuma - _this is the word for those sliding screen doors in Japan, or at least what research came up with. If this is wrong and you can prove it to me, I'll happily change it :D

_Taijiya-_ exterminator or slayer


	4. Finding 'You'

**Author's note: **Yeah, much slower then I thought…I'm struggling with the grief part, mostly cuz I never lost someone close to me to unnatural causes. So it was basically always a relief when they passed, so they stop suffering. So please, give me advice and I'll do my best!

I'd also like to thank everyone who's added me to their author's alert and reviewed! Thank you so much for your support 3

I don't own any official characters but I do own what I do with them, so back off with love! :heart:

**Chapter 4 Finding You**

After the confrontation with Sango, Kagome slowly began to build herself up again. It wasn't who she was before, but it wasn't the broken person she had been recently either. Her stubbornness had flared its head, determined to work her way though and to live. 'I cannot live beside Inuyasha anymore, but I can live for the both of us,' she thought fiercely.

So when Shippou told her stories or would show her his drawings, she'd clap her hands and ask him questions, watching as his chest puffed up with pride. It brought a small smile to her face, something she hadn't felt like doing in weeks.

When Sango asked her to join her for a bath in the hot springs, Kagome would agree and gather up her supplies, always petting the faithful yellow pack before leaving her room. They would then have light conversation, usually about Miroku or Shippou. Sango did her best to steer the conversation away from Inuyasha or the village they were to return to, or even about her own wedding. She did not want to pressure Kagome with these facts by putting them in her face. Kagome took each topic in stride, allowing herself to remember something of the past before clenching her jaw and pushing them back in her mind. It was good and healthy to remember, but not to be lost in memories.

During their last hot spring bath together before they would leave to travel home, Kagome casually brought up the topic of Sango's wedding.

"Do you already know what kind of flowers you want? What about your kimono? Uchikake or Shiromuku? Have you talked to Miroku about getting him out of his monk clothes and into Montsuki?" Kagome fired question after question. Okay, so maybe she hadn't asked as casually as she had liked to, but she felt excited over her sister's wedding and she wanted to be a part of it all.

Sitting a bit stunned, the taijiya looked over her bathing partner's face. Just a few weeks ago Kagome's eye had been a flat shade of blue with no spark to them, with heavy dark bags under her eyes. Her full heart-shaped face had been gaunt and stressed. Right now though, Kagome's blue eyes had a small coal of light in them, and the bags had grown less heavy beneath them. She still looked stressed, but the gauntness to her face had faded into the full health she once held. 'It seems she's starting to actually accept what happened. Go Kagome, your road will be hard and it will last the rest of your life, but you will find happiness again along the way,' Sango thought, a grin flashing.

"He's arguing that his monk attire is formal enough. Yeah, like I'm going to let him get away with that!" Sango told her, her earth toned eyes sparkling with laughter.

"No way! He needs to be in Montsuki! Complete with haori and hakama; he'd look very handsome, and formal!" Kagome gushed back, the coals of light in her eyes sparkling just a bit brighter. "What about you Sango? Have you decided on what you want to wear? It's your wedding after all!" Kagome asked using the towel she had brought with her to pat dry her olive toned skin.

Following Kagome's example of drying her self off, Sango quickly moved to put her yukata on. Tying the sash that held it together, she turned as Kagome finished the last button of her pajama's top. The strange sleeping kimono had always amused her, with little neko paw prints on them. "I'm not sure, honestly. I guess traditionally I should be wearing a Shiromuku, since Miroku isn't a taijiya and I don't have any holy powers or training. Besides, Shiromuku is really beautiful! Although the Uchikake is really colorful and has a lot of meaning behind it, and it would mean I could honor my fallen clan…" she trailed off from speaking, biting her lip at her careless words. 'I let the excitement get to my head.'

Turning around sharply, Kagome started down the path that lead back to the village. She knew everyone had been tip toeing around her about such things, and even though she had been the one to approach the subject, it still left twinges of pain in her heart. Giving her self a moment to breath, they silently walked back to their host village. Midway down the path, she relaxed enough to feel guilty about how the conversation ended. 'Sango is trying, and this is important,' she thought with a touch of anger at herself.

"Do you want my opinion?" She asked suddenly. Kagome kept her eyes forward on the path, ignoring Sango's turn of head at her voice.

"I would like it, yes," Sango responded, turning her head back to the path, mirroring the miko's body. Releasing her breath slowly, Kagome gave her answer.

"I think you should do Shiromuku; it's not just about getting a blank slate to take on your husband's traditions, but to create your own traditions together. Uchikake would be great to honor them, but if they were still alive, they would want you to look to the future, not the past," Kagome's voice stayed firm, even when at the end, her words were just as much to convince herself as to convince Sango.

Reaching the house they were staying at, Sango turned to her friend and sister at their fusuma doors. She once again observed her friend's face, seeing the dark bag's under her eyes, the stress present on her face. But this time, it was the firm line of her lips and the brighter quality of her eyes that had Sango taking her hand and squeezing it.

"Thank you, Kagome."

xxxxx-xxxxx

"I've known Yusuke since we were children. We dated for a long time," Keiko told the woman, her upbeat reply hiding the slight smirk that came to her face. 'Kind of insecure aren't you?' she thought smugly.

"Oh, I see! We'll its nice to meet such an old friend of his. Though I must say Yusuke hasn't mentioned you much at all. You two must not be close anymore," Kagome fired back, a pleasant smile still on her face.

'Bitch.' Both women thought about the other.

"We're not, this is the first time we've seen each other or talked since that time," Yusuke pitched in, aware of how his ex and current girlfriend were eying each other up. He and Kagome had only become more serious about dating recently, and though they had built up a strong amount of trust quickly, he wasn't willing to give it any chances. 'Better to end this now, I've been waiting all week for this date!'

With a casualness that had Keiko's eyes narrowing at the intimate act, Yusuke moved to wrap an arm around Kagome's waist. "Well, I guess we'll be going now! Sorry about your late date, Keiko. See ya around!" Yusuke said cheerfully, and with that he jumped with his date down onto the side walk. Keiko huffed, her fists clenched and her body rigid.

"Ohhh, Yusuke!" she yelled out, but there was no reply.

On the other side of the wall, the couple landed safely among the street walkers. Keeping his arm around his date's waist and his hand on the lovely curve of her hip, Yusuke started to guide Kagome down the street.

"So that was Keiko, huh?" She said, her own arm coming up around his back. To all that saw them, they were drawn in by the beauty of the two people holding each other as they walked around downtown Tokyo, an aura of peace mixing with that of intimidation.

"Yeah, that's her. She was acting kind of weird though. I don't really remember her being so snobbish or rude. Her parents own a shop, so she's usually very well mannered," he told her, his thumb brushing up and down her side. When he had been dating Keiko, it was rare for her to let him hold her even in such as a way as this. Public displays of affection were, surprisingly, something he enjoyed but Keiko had not. Maybe it was the demon blood now active his body but he loved having his hands on his woman, public or private, touching her in any way he could. Or maybe he was just a pervert who liked to feel the touch of his woman whenever he saw her.

"Well, let's leave her and all of that behind! What are we doing for our date today? It's still warm out, but fall weather will be coming soon," Kagome said, cheerfully leaning into her boyfriend. They both were outdoors type of people, which worked out well all around. When their schedules and the weather allowed them, they preferred to go out of the city to more forested areas for hikes or to explore. Yusuke had once told her about a large shrine just outside the East boarder of Tokyo but he had yet to take her there.

"_It's an important place to me, I'm not sure yet if I want to share," he told her, his warm eyes asking her to understand. _

Which she did, how could she not? She had her own secrets, her own important places she was not yet willing to share with him.

"That's true! Actually, I heard about something that might interest you. You know that court yard that's over there," he gestured off to their left, "between the two glass buildings? Apparently they get a lot of street performers there; musicians, dancers, artists, you know. It seems to be right up your alley, and they never get the cops called on them, so I figure they must be pretty good." Yusuke told her, a confident smirk on his face.

He was aware of how important dance was to the woman at his side, as well as how much she enjoyed seeing and trying out different styles.

"_I want to see it all, try it all! I want to be able to dance in way that is just me, just Kagome! I want to express who I am and never be mistaken for someone else!" she had yelled at him passionately, tears making glittering rivers down her pale cheeks. He had been stunned by the beauty of her sorrow and determination. Silently, they watched each other in the little patch of forest. _

"_Alright then, I'll be there to see it. I want to see your 'Kagome' Dance," he told her, his deep eyes never leaving hers._

'That was back when we first met. Man, it feels like a long time, but it's only been 3 months!' Yusuke thought, glancing down at Kagome. She was glowing, looking up at him with a happy expression with her vivid blue eyes sparkling at him. It was something he had learned quickly, to judge how Kagome really felt, look into her eyes. They betrayed her happy face every time, or sweet tone every time when she was sad or angry. But right now, they sparkled up at him in happiness, and he returned the look to her in full force.

It always amazed Kagome how much he surprised her. When they had first met, she had expected him to be rude and thoughtless, someone who wouldn't care what was important to you, let alone to cater to those feelings. He had surprised her again and again though, with how gentle he really was, how much he heard despite his lofty attitude. He was laid back and he made her feel relaxed as well. 'And safe, Yusuke has always made me feel safe, even though we fought when we first met.' Kagome mused.

She had been in the woods that she frequently spent time in, practicing her dance. The woods were connected to the shrine so she didn't expect anyone else to be there and so hadn't bothered to pay attention. All her focus had been on her body, the story of the movements, the emotions of the song that she was to perform to. She still couldn't figure out how he had gotten past her miko senses, it was like he wasn't there and then suddenly he was, and of course they had bumped into one another. He accused her of being clumsy; she assured him that he was the one at fault.

"_What are you doing here anyways? This is private shine property you know!" she yelled at him, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Although the man in front of her was attractive, he was trespassing and she couldn't just brush that off. 'As the shrine's active Miko, it's my duty to take care of this!' she thought as she eyed him over._

_He was tall at 5'10", most of that height lying in his jean-clad legs, with a lean frame of wired muscles. His sleeveless white shirt allowed her to see the corded muscles in his arms and how the veins popped against his tanned skin. His broad shoulders were stiff with anger and his faintly stubbled jaw was clenched. _

_She noted that his hair was a similar dark black as her own, so dark that it seem to have a hue of green to it as opposed to her blue hue, and long. 'He's probably a delinquent. Great, just what I need to deal with, some hot punk,' she thought, eying him up and down._

_When she met his honey brown eyes, he smirked at her. He knew that she had been checking him out, not that he cared much, because he had been returning the favor. The woman before him might have been irritating but she had other qualities to be appealing. Such as her petite body that would barely brush against his chin if he were to embrace her, or her sizable breasts that were heaving gently against a tight navy shirt as she breathed deeply from both anger and her dance. He had been watching her for a bit before she had bumped into him. _

_He'd been walking back from a mission, but when he had passed this part of the woods he had felt a pulse of energy coming from within, so he had gone to investigate and came upon her dancing. She had been mesmerizing, her body finely controlled as she moved, twirling and jumping, arms and legs lifting and falling in a dance that made his heart clench oddly. He had moved forward and before he knew it, she had bumped into him. 'So maybe it's my fault, but I'm not going to admit it!' _

"_Chill out, a shrine is meant for the public anyways right? Maybe I was just passing though to go pay my respects," he taunted her, smirking at her skeptical look. _

"_Besides, you're here too, that means your trespassing right along with me!" he laughed out._

"_I'm this shine's miko, I live here. So try again, buddy," Kagome said, smirking as she crossed her arms. _

"_Well damn, I guess I'm caught. Do you mind taking me to the shine anyways? I might get lost and stick around longer!" he replied carelessly, his smirk widening. He always did like a girl with sass. 'Okay, so he's a cute punk too,' Kagome thought as she laughed a bit and turned to lead their trespassing guest to the shrine. _

"_What's your name?" she asked, glancing at him over her shoulder. _

"_The name's Yusuke, Urameshi Yusuke. You?" he asked his hands behind his head._

"_Kagome," she answered, and as they broke though the lining of the trees and stepped into the court yard, she spread out an arm in welcome, "Welcome to the Higarashi Shrine!"_

Coming back from the memory of their first meeting, Kagome squeezed his side affectionately and beaming her smile at him said, "That sounds wonderful, Yusuke!"

**Author's Note: **I decided I needed to bring it back to the future a bit. But I still have lots to write about Kagome's past, like how she got into dance, and why they are so much older then 15. Just in case you guys are confused, they'd be about 20, adult age in Japan. For this story, Kagome is about 18 when she goes back to the future from the past for the last time. Kagome is also older then Yusuke :D but only a little bit.

_**Glossary and Explanation**_

_Holding each other's waist -_ This deserves mentioning because in Japan, you would never see this even today. Holding hands is acceptable, but holding each others' waist and French kissing are not something you'd see in public, like, ever. Close mouth kisses and hand holding are proper Japanese dating customs, but since I'm American, I decided to mix it up. As you can see, Keiko is more traditional in this sense.

_Uchikake -_ is a full-length outer robe. Until the Edo period, it was worn by women of Samurai, warrior, or noble families on special occasions. Since then, it has become a part of Japanese traditional bridal costume. It usually had a design with symbols of significance to the bride, thus how Sango could honor her fallen clan by having one that symbolizes them.

_Shiromuku - _Is the traditional wedding kimono. Everything is white, even the accessories; "white" has been regarded by Japanese people as a symbol of pureness, cleanness or virginity. The symbolism also means that the bride is ready to take on her husband's traditions and give up her own.

_Montsuki -_ A very formal black kimono with one, three, or five family crests on the back, chest, and shoulders, with white tabi (divided-toe socks), white naga-juban (under-kimono) and various types of footwear. In cooler weather, a _montsuki_ haori with a white _haori-himo_ (haori-fastener) completes the outfit.

_Haori - _A long outer jacket

_Hakama - _Deep pleated pants worn with kimono and haori

_Yukata -_ a light kimono typically worn after bathing

_Taijiya - _exterminator or slayer

_Neko -_ cat


	5. Trembling Legs

**Author's Note:** I just want to say thank you so much to my Beta, Miyakai Valentine, for sticking with me and helping me out so much! :D Without you, this Fic would struggle! 

I don't own any official characters, only what I do with them, so back off with Love ^_^

**Chapter 5: Trembling Legs **

The date had gone wonderfully, and Kagome had even managed to convince Yusuke to dance with her a bit. Though to be fair, it probably had more to do with her allowing him to slide his hands all over her body then her pleads. 'He only got away with it because it was a salsa dance!' It was her story and she was sticking to it.

After their date, they had parted ways. Kagome headed to the train that lead her back across town to the shrine and Yusuke back to his apartment building that stood at the center of Tokyo. How he managed to live there was still a bit beyond her, though he assured her that money wasn't a problem with his job.

Sitting on the train with her happy yellow pack on her lap, Kagome reflected on what she knew of Yusuke's situation. He was born when his mother was very young - about 14 according to what Yusuke told her - and his father had stuck around for a few years before him and Atsuko split up. He remembered enough of the man to know that he looked a lot like his father, the man and would punish Yusuke when the boy would get in trouble.

"_Oh yeah, and the old man would give mom money, though that always seemed to go to her booze collection," Yusuke told her, a careless shrug accompanying his words. He truly held no feelings for his father, no longing for him or hate. Things were how they were, and he accepted that. _

"_Guess I got both of their bad habits, smokes and booze," he said, tapping a stick out of Candy brand pack. Kagome scowled at him as he lit it, waving her hand in front of her to clear the smoke. _

"_That's really annoying you know, and bad for me! Who cares what you do to your own lungs, but I can't afford to be compromised! Put it out!" she told him, her hands on her hips as she glared. Yusuke laughed at her careless words, but still he put aside his cigarette for her instead. After all, he could always smoke later and she didn't nag at him about it then._

'So I know about his parents and his two worst habits. What else?' She thought to herself, going down a mental check list. She knew that he had grown up with Keiko Yukimura as a childhood friend, and was mostly a delinquent in middle school and high school years. She knew that he and Keiko and gone out after he had recovered from a serious car accident in which he saved a boy's life, and that somehow due to this accident, he now had the job of private detective. She was aware that he had once been the leader of the team and that he was still in contact with those members even though they had moved on to other jobs.

Yusuke frequently mentioned each member and although she had yet to meet them, she felt close to them already. 'Not that it's a surprise; Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei and Botan are all interesting people who've been by his side for many years. I understand what it means to have such a strong friendship forged by hard work,' she thought, her mind whispering about her travel companions who were more family than friends to her in the past.

Thinking about the past, Kagome's mind took a turn for the gloomy about remembering her meeting with Yusuke's ex girlfriend. 'Keiko. Yusuke doesn't mention her much, not nearly as much as the others, at least. I guess it still hurts him to think about how they broke up. I mean, I still hurt from what happened with Inuyasha, how can I expect him not be hurting still? Especially after running into her! I guess I'm lucky there, I'll never accidently run into Inuyasha while on a date, or have him stumble upon me like that. If he could...it would hurt too much to face him, any of them. But Yusuke just smiled and took me away on an amazing date! He's so much stronger then I am.'

Still feeling a bit depressed from her thoughts, Kagome shook her head as she stood to exit the train as it pulled to a stop. The crowd of people that were at the station were mostly business men and women heading home, but mixed in were younger groups of high school students and night walkers. It never failed to amuse her to see the dark suits mix in with bright colors and patterns of the new age and the traditional. All of these different people took the train; they also showed up at the shrine to watch her perform. Not one of the patrons that had ever seen her dance at the shrine ever recognized her while she was out on the street or even in her company's small productions, unless they knew her by name. Otherwise Kagome was free to wander as she pleased, unbothered by the words and prayers people liked to offer her while she was playing miko.

'Well, not playing, but when one dresses the part, one acts it,' she mused to herself as she walked though the streets. She was lucky the shrine was located relatively close to the train station that dropped her off from the west side of downtown Tokyo.

Reaching the bottom of the steps, Kagome paused to look up at her home. The sun had fallen into the western horizon, creating a gorgeous sunset over the shrine. The red torii that guarded the entrance at the top of the steps was lit with the soft gold and orange that reached out across the sky from the spring of light hidden away by the buildings above her. The overall sky had darkened to a calm dark blue, with the stretched layers of clouds being highlighted with a multitude of colors by the sun's dwindling rays. Starting at the origin was the bold yellows and golds that blended into soft orange that tinted out to pink and purple until it faded into the dark blue heavens. "What a peaceful sunset," she thought aloud.

The pattern in the sky drew the miko into a memory of a similar sunset as she ascended the long steps to her home, one that took place far into the past.

_It had been two weeks since the remains of the shard hunting group had return to its home village. The villagers greeted them as they always had, offering them up words of welcome._

_They headed straight to Kaede's hut at the far edge of the productive village, seeing her ahead of time crouching in her small herb garden. As they neared, she stood up with her full basket, turning to survey them with her single soulful eye. She didn't comment on their inuhanyou's absence; only leading them inside before turning to the fire pit to start some tea._

"_So Inuyasha has decided to leave this world with my sister," she stated in a calm no nonsense voice. _

_Kagome made a small noise in the corner of the little room but other wise remained silent and unmoving. Even with all that had happened since her beloved leaving, she was still very much wounded._

_Clearing his throat from against the wall, Miroku drew the old miko's attention to him as the tea was poured. When Kaede offered him a cup he accepted it with a bow of his head, his deep purple eyes lingering on her own old brown one. It was only a moment, but an unmistakeable message had passed between them, 'Kagome is still suffering, be gentle with your words.'_

_Serving Sango, Kaede waited until Kagome's dark blue eyes looked at her questioningly before addressing her, "Kagome, would you go into the forest and get me some Shiso leaves?" _

_Startled at the sudden request, Kagome glanced into Kaede's basket which had a small but healthy pile of the requested leaves. Noticing where the young woman's eyes had dropped too, Kaede causal added in, "Recently there have been more villagers in need of them; I fear that the clippings from my garden aren't enough. You remember what to look for, don't you?" Giving a nod of understanding Kagome stood up to leave. _

"_The Shiso's leaves are purple, red and green. I'll be back shortly with them," She told the gathered members in the hut, before leaving. _

"_Wait Kagome, I'll go with you! Come on Kirara!" Shippou called out after her, shooting out of the hut with the neko youkai at his side. _

_When the energetic shouts of the kit faded away, the three remaining members turned to each other with serious expressions. _

"_Tell me what happened with the hanyous Naraku and Inuyasha, along with my sister," Kaede commanded, all softness gone from her features. _

_Miroku shared a look with Sango over the edge of his cup before setting it down with a weary sigh. _

"_Let us tell you then."_

_xxxxx~xxxxx_

_When Kagome had returned with the requested leaves alongside Shippou and Kirara, the story had been told in full and Kaede had not brought the subject up again with her around. She was aware of their interference, but found that it was more of a blessing than an uproar that she had been left out. _

_Immediately, Miroku and Sango started to make arrangements to have their wedding. The building of their hut was underway, and each day Miroku spent hours working with the village men to construct the simple but important structure. Sango was immediately surrounded by the village women, both married and unwed to prepare her and ask her questions. Soon, both were too busy with their preparations to distract Kagome from her depression._

_She kept herself busy assisting Kaede and keeping the children of the village out from underfoot while their parents were busy helping her two best friends. Occasionally, Kagome was pulled into the female mass with Sango, who was both excited and annoyed about all of the commotion. She was not used to so many female 'friends', and having Kagome at her side, even in the state she was in, was a welcomed comfort. _

_As the days passed by, Kagome found herself leaving the children at the village edge; claiming that she was looking for herbs deep in the forest and that they should remain safe inside the limits of the community. Despite her words of safety, she never took her bow and arrows along on her walks. _

_As the long day passed, Miroku returned to the elderly miko's hut. His skin was sweaty and slick from all the laborious work under the high sun, and he wished to get a quick bath in before having to return for dinner. Gathering his personal bathing supplies, he was just about to leave when Sango entered before him. _

"_Have you seen Kagome? She didn't spend the day with me, and she's not with the children," Sango asked her fiancé, a look of worry on her beautiful face. _

_Staring at his gorgeous fiancée a moment longer then necessary, Miroku thought back on his day. Occasionally he would see Kagome leading the group of children around the village, or carrying the large basket filled with herbs for Kaede, but today he had not. Returning the frown, Miroku concentrated his spirit energy and, stretching it out for the young but powerful miko, found her signature deep in the forest. Sensing no youkai near her, he gave Sango a reassuring smile as he told her, "She's fine, just gathering herbs in the forest. I'll go get her if you'd like, I'm heading that way anyways."_

_Giving the usually perverted monk a gentle smile, Sango turned around as she said, "That would be good, I don't think I'll be able to get away much longer than I have from the village women. They're like youkai hens!" _

'_She really needs to stop tempting me,' Miroku thought as his now ex-cursed hand reached out and rubbed the lovely backside of his future wife. 'Ahhh, bliss…' he thought before her hand came around to strike him across the cheek sending him flying out of the hut. _

"_Pervert!" she shouted before whirling away._

"_It was worth the pain," Miroku said aloud as he gathered himself up with his bathing supplies. He headed into the forest to the river where the villagers bathed, and finding that no one else was around, quickly stripped down before jumping in._

_He scrubbed the sweat off his skin with the scentless soap Kagome had given him from her time. Allowing him self a few minutes to soak in the cool water, Miroku got out and redressed himself. Reaching out again with his senses, he found Kagome at the same spot as before, her aura unmoving._

_So far, he had left talking to the depressed miko to Sango; he feared that any input from him might only cause the delicate scale of her emotions to tip downwards into further chaos. Even though she had improved greatly from the soulless shell she had been at the beginning, Kagome was still very glum. _

_Making his decision, the monk made his way towards the miko in the forest._

_He came upon her at the base of the tree that had started it all, the tree of ages, the Goshinoboku. _

_The tree stood as it always had, strong and tall while creating a calming affect on all that approached it. At its base, cradled in its revealed roots, was Kagome. The woven basket she had brought into the forest with her was at her feet, a few half-hearted herb pickings lying inside of it. It was clear to him that gathering herbs was only an excuse to leave the village behind for a long period of time, and Miroku was left wondering how often his troubled friend had been doing this without any of them noticing. 'Kagome has always been a smart one,' he thought as finally came into her view._

_Kagome had been sitting at the base of the Goshinoboku since she gave up on gathering herbs, the tree's ancient presence soothed her hurting soul and heart. Comforted by the tangled seat of its roots and the pleasant temperature of its shade, she was reminded both of the past and the future. She dozed there in her memories, both good and bad, the painful and the happy, and before she knew it the hours had slipped by and the sun had begun to sink into the tree line. Gazing upon the lowering star, she didn't notice the approaching monk until he was upon her._

_Lowering her eyes to his, she didn't speak or offer up an excuse as to why she was so far out of the village, and at the Goshinoboku no less. Instead, she scooted over to give him room to sit beside her and when he did, leaned her head against his shoulder seeking additional comfort. _

"_The sun is so bright, but I wonder if it gets sad. It won't be able to shine again for many hours," she said softly, her eyes tracking the spectrum of colors that had begun to form in the calm blue sky. Next to her, Miroku gave a soft, "hmm," as he leaned his dark head against hers, watching the sun and sky as she did. _

"_If the sun did not have its moments of low, we would never have such a spectacular sunset. Something good came out of it, didn't it?" he asked her gently. 'I have a feeling we're not really talking about the sun here,' he mused affectionately. Although Kagome was a smart girl, she was still ruled by her emotions, which were difficult for her to face head on when she was at her personal low. _

"_I guess, but the sun still has to feel sad for many hours before being able to shine again to create that sunset," she responded, her voice taking on a more melancholy tone. _

_Giving her another, "hmm," Miroku remained silent for a while, reflecting on her words and her indirect statement that she felt like she wouldn't be able to be happy again for a very long time. He shifted so that they both leaned against the bark of the scared tree, looking at the healthy leaves above him. They were alight with gold and pink, the hues blending together in a fine harmony. _

_As the sky's bright colors of pink, orange, and gold started to fade into purples and blues of the night sky, Miroku spoke calmly with a wise tone of experience. _

"_Do not worry if you feel low now, the sun has a sinking spell every night, but rises all right the next morning," and when he caught her eye, he finished his little speech off with a kind smile, "and the sunrise of a new day always outshines its brother of the previous night." _

_With his final words, he gave her shoulder a brotherly squeeze as he stood and made his way back toward the village, preparing himself to deal with the worried Sango. _

'_Happiness will always shine brighter because of the sadness before it.'_

_xxxxx~xxxxx_

The following days, Kagome found herself too busy and exhausted both physically and emotionally to be thinking about the past. She attended her classes and lessons before rushing off to her company practice. Her coordinator, Mr. Nagato Takumi – a.k.a. the Baby, as dubbed by Yusuke - was really pushing them all to their limits.

"More jump on that last count, you all look like you forgot how to fly out there! You're birds, so make me believe it!" he yelled at them, demonstrating the proper height of the jump he was demanding from them. He was an experienced dancer in his late 30s and well respected in the dance community, having been in a famous company before dropping out to teach instead. If you were lucky enough to get a recommendation by him, you were in.

However, getting that recommendation was like pulling teeth from a hostile dragon youkai, damn near impossible.

Around her, Kagome's fellow dancers groaned quietly as they all proceeded to repeat the jump until Mr. Nagato was satisfied that they were birds. The production routine they were practicing so relentlessly was a simple enough story about a princess who was enslaved in a foreign country and only had the birds in the sky to speak to. She would sneak away at night to sing and dance with them in the forest before returning to her silent enslavement each dawn.

The birds would then take her message across the country to her home land and relay them to the prince who had been destined to have her hand in marriage. The prince then came to the foreign country to free her; however, he dies by her master's hand before doing so, at which time she becomes a bird due to his sacrifice. It was a heartbreaking drama, one that Kagome was personally eager to perform.

Although she had done her best for the part of 'princess' Mr. Nagato had turned her down only a few minutes into the given routine.

"Higurashi! You still move with the same heavy feelings as when you first came into this company! Where is the feeling? Not only of the character 'princess' but your own! Show me your happiness of your stolen freedom, no matter how short!" He demanded, his nostrils flaring at he stared at her. This was her biggest challenge to climb, to not allow her personal feelings from her wounds to spill over into her dance.

So she hadn't gotten the part of princess, but she was happy to see that a friend got it in her stead. Kotone Chiasa was a traditional Japanese beauty who moved with fluid grace and wide expressive eyes. She was a dancer who drew you in with the smallest of movements and subtle shift of expression; it was something Kagome envied and loved about her.

"He's being extra hard on you guys lately, but he means well," Chiasa told her, drinking from a freshly opened water bottle. Nagato had finally given them a break, leaving the open dance room with low mutters of how little time they had left.

From across the room where the group of male dancers stood taking their own break, one broke away from the crowd and headed towards them. To match the position of lead was Oshiro Masumi as the prince, and what an excellent prince he was. He was taller than average with a healthy, wired frame of muscles and dashing dirty blond hair. His gentle nut-brown eyes were stuck on his partner and long time crush. It always made Kagome smile to see his looks of longing that Chiasa could not see, even when they were face to face. It oddly reminded her of Miroku and Sango, without the perverted part and super strength smack downs.

"Hey Chiasa, Kagome!" he greeted, flashing Chiasa an extra smile. It went completely over her head as Kagome greeted him back with a, "Hey Masumi."

'Not a clue with this one,' Kagome thought affectionately as Chiasa gave a sigh before addressing their additional friend.

"Naaah, Nagato is going to work on us next. I believe we're to perform the 'sacrifice' scene, and Kami knows he'll have lots to say about us," she whined, scrunching up her nose cutely at Masumi who only looked on at her.

Kagome laughed before addressing Chiasa, "You just got done telling me that he means well with all of his complaining! It's a whole new story when it's you, eh, Chiasa?" Her teasing made her friend pout, and she laughed.

"Don't worry Chiasa, I've been practicing a lot to make sure everything goes well. Nagato won't have much to say other then praise when he sees us together!" Masumi said eagerly, his puppy eyes looking to please the little beauty his heart was skipping for. She just sent him a friendly smile, before taking another drink of her water. As far as Kagome knew, Chiasa had great respect for the handsome dancer, but was more or less completely unaware of his affection for her.

Before another word could be said among them, Nagato came back into the dance room, shouting orders for the next scene. Sure enough, Chiasa had called it and the coordinator was calling for the 'Sacrifice' dancers.

"Hurry up, all of you! We don't have all day to do this, and we have to get it right today! First show day is two weeks from now and you're still struggling with some of those jumps! All of you need to give your best, more then your body and mind, you need to give your soul over to the spirit of dance!" and with this last passionate cry, they began.

xxxxx~xxxxx

Kagome gathered her things to leave with dreams of a hot bath in her mind. She walked outside the doors of the studio hall, waving at Chiasa and Masumi who lived in the same district and always left practice together. She always insisted that she could walk home alone fine, but he'd argue that even so two is better then one. At this, she'd usually pout and allow him to walk with her.

'They're so cute together; I hope she realizes soon how much she means to him.' Kagome thought, staring off into the distance. It warmed her heart and caused it to ache at times like this, when she was left standing alone, watching her friends leave together.

She was about to start the long walk to the train station when a hand came out and grabbed her shoulder. Tensing at the sudden action, she readied her self to turn and deliver a Sango-strength slap when a voice said, "Yo."

"Yusuke!" she cried, turning around to greet her boyfriend. "Wow, I was just about to slap you; don't surprise me like that!" she warned him, a smile growing on her face.

It was a rare thing for Yusuke to seek her out when they didn't have a planned date. 'He always seems to show up when I'm in low spirits though, how weird.' She thought, noting his arrogant smirk.

"As if you could slap me, the great Urameshi!" he teased her, dropping the hand that had been on her shoulder to cross his arms. Kagome rolled her eyes, giving him a noncommittal, "Ah-huh," before asking him what he was doing there at the studio.

"Waiting for you to get out, dah! I got a break from work for a while, so I thought I'd see if you wanted to do something," he said, stuffing his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. No matter how tough he acted and seemed, he was still shy about some things like asking her out on a date. She smiled at his gruff but shy look, her fatigue from the hard days of dance forgotten, well, almost forgotten.

"I'd love to do something with you Yusuke, but I'm afraid I don't have very much energy," she explained, giving him a sheepish look.

'She must be really tired to turn down a surprise date,' Yusuke thought, aware of how much Kagome liked little surprises such as this. While some girls liked surprises such as flowers or an expensive dinner, or even jewelry, Kagome preferred simple things like a date, or going to an ice cream shop after a movie.

"_I'd rather be surprised by spending more time together then something stupid that's materialistic. Those things can be destroyed or used and forgotten quickly, but memories, those are precious," she told him, her feet skimming the dirt as she gentle swung back and forth on the swing next to him. Yusuke himself was standing on his own seat, his tall frame just barely missing the supportive bar that held the thing together. _

"_That sounds really simple," he told her, his honey eyes watching her dark tresses as they moved with the gentle sway of her body back and forth. _

"_Sometimes, its one of the hardest things to give," she told him, sadness in her voice and he knew she was remembering. At that moment, he vowed to do his best to give her those surprises, even if they were few and far in-between. 'I want to make you happy, like how you've shown me I can be.'_

Giving the tired girl in front him a gentle tug, he started to walk towards the train station that would take her home.

"How about a quick stop at the station café instead then? We'll have a drink and then you can go home to rest for some other time," he offered up, feeling a shock of warmth shoot though him at her excited squeal.

"That would work out really well! I'm glad that we can spend some time together, thank you for surprising me," Kagome said, her own body filled with warmth at his thoughtfulness. 'Even when we can't spend time together for long periods, he finds way to do something. Yusuke…you spoil me.' Kagome thought, happy to walk beside him.

"Sure thing, Kagome."

**Glossary and Explanation**

_Torii - _shrine gate, marks the transition into the scared land/area

_Shiso _- a real plant as I described, is usually found near beaches but for the purpose of my story, its not. It's a useful herb native to Japan.

_Hut building -_ traditionally when two people decided to get married, the man will build the hut with the villager's help first, and also get part of the needed cloths for the ceremony.

_Quote: "Do not worry if you feel low, the sun has a sinking spell every night, but rises all right the next morning."- Unknown_

I used this quote because I felt that it had a great message to go with it, and it sounded like something wise Miroku would say. Of course I've expanded on it in the story.

_Nagato Takumi -_ Dance Company Coordinator; 'naga' means eternal, 'to' means gate. 'Takumi' means Artisan or skillful, and his nickname is 'baby' do to his whining and bitching at the dancers for little things, though truthfully that is his job, to make sure they're all doing their best. His name was put together for its significance.

_Kotone Chiasa -_ Role dancer of 'princess' and Kagome's female dance friend. 'Kotone' is actually a first name which means harp sound, and 'Chiasa' means 1 thousand mornings. I thought it was a really beautiful sounding name, unique and like a dancer name.

_Oshiro Masumi -_ Role dancer of 'prince' and Kagome's male dance friend. 'Oshiro' is an infamous Japanese surname which means big castle, while 'Masumi' means true lucidity. I picked his first name first because I thought it really suited him, in my mind he's a very watery dancer, flowing. The last name was a random find that I really liked, and it sound noble like he is.

_Story:_ I made this story up, about the princess and the birds. It would probably make an awesome production, a play, a musical, a dance performance, etc. The idea of the story was influenced by Asian dramas, the dramatic plot and ending. I guess in my mind, I'd have to say it's a very Korean story as oppose to a Japanese one.

_**Author's note: **__Omg, thank you all so much for your reviews and support! It means a lot to me, and I do my best to respond to every review that you give me, so make sure to be signed in when you review! Lol I know a few of you asked for more Kagome/Yusuke interaction, so here it is. I know its slow moving, but I promise it's a build up. I'm not just going to have them being all 'in love' right away, I want to show you the walk to the cliff and the fall with all of its obstacles and difficulties. Because really, love is never easy!_

_Also, sorry about the long wait. My beta was very busy with her own things, but she managed to give it to me today! I hope ya'll enjoy our hard work!_


End file.
